The present invention relates generally to firearms, more particularly to improved firearms, and specifically to a novel foldable peep sight for a firearm.
With the increasing use and popularity of long-range firearms such as rifles, the use and popularity of scope sights have likewise increased. However, under certain conditions, it is desirable to utilize peep-type sights rather than scope sights. However, the mounting of scope sights often prevent the use of peep sights unless the scope sight is physically removed. Therefore, a need has arisen for a peep sight which can be utilized in conjunction with a scope sight without requiring the removal of the scope sight and allowing immediate use of either the peep sight or the scope sight in the field.
The present invention solves this need and other problems by providing a foldable peep sight according to the teachings of the present invention for its preferred use with a firearm. The peep sight includes an arm which is pivotally mounted about a horizontal axis generally parallel to but spaced from the gun barrel of the firearm. The arm is pivotal between a first, non-sighting position and a second, sighting position spaced from the gun barrel. A peep sighting member is mounted on the arm. The arm can be moved from one of its first and second positions to the other of its first and second positions. Alignment of the peep sighting member relative to the firearm is provided to allow aiming of the firearm by aligning the firearm to have the peep sight and the front sight in line with the target.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a novel foldable peep sight.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel foldable peep sight which can be utilized in conjunction with a scope sight.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel foldable peep sight which can be used in conjunction with a scope sight without requiring removal of the scope sight.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel foldable peep sight which is biased to a second, sighting position from a first, non-sighting position.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel foldable peep sight which is of simple construction.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such novel foldable peep sight which is automatically aligned in a sighting position when the scope sight is moved out of its sighting position.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become clearer in light of the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment of this invention described in connection with the drawings.